Little Trouble Maker -Kaisoo version-
by lovara
Summary: Kai merupakan seorang dancer yang sangat terkenal disekolah,ia bahkan digilai oleh seluruh yeoja disekolahnya. Do kyungsoo namja bermata bulat dan berwajah manis. Bisa di bilang kyungsoo merupakan murid yang biasa saja. Tapi, bagaimana jika kedua orang ini mengurus seorang bayi lucu yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka? (Gw tau summary nggak nyambung sama isi cerita) - -


**LITTLE TROUBLE MAKER**

**(Kaisoo Version)**

**AUTHOR: Lii-a Liiciious**

**Rate: K **

**Genre:Fantasy,Romance,Humor gagal.**

**Pair: Kaisoo and other**

**Summary: Kai merupakan seorang dancer yang sangat terkenal disekolah,ia bahkan digilai oleh seluruh yeoja disekolahnya. Do kyungsoo namja bermata bulat dan berwajah manis. Bisa di bilang kyungsoo merupakan murid yang biasa saja. Tapi, bagaimana jika kedua orang ini mengurus seorang bayi lucu yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka? (Gw tau summary nggak nyambung sama isi cerita) -_-**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Note: semua nya disini seumuran,kecuali para magnae line (Tao,Kai,Sehun)**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei kai, kau menyukai kyungsoo bukan?"

Ucapan dari namja tinggi bername tag park chanyeol membuat kai menyemburkan jus yang ia minum.

"Kau jorok sekali kai" ucap sehun namja berkulit paling putih diantara mereka.

"Ka-kau mengetahuinya hyung?" ucap kai tanpa memperhatikan protes dari sehun yang terkena semburan jus.

"Tentu saja kami semua mengetahuinya juga" ucap namja berambut pirang menyala –kris-.

"Kau tidak berani menyatakan perasaan mu padanya?" ujar chanyeol

"Bukankah rumah kalian bersebelahan?" kali ini namja dengan senyuman angelicnya angkat bicara.

"Entahlah sepertinya beberapa bulan belakangan ini kyungsoo hyung sedikit menjauhi ku" ucap kai lemas.

"Apa kau berbuat kesalahan padanya?" tanya chen yang baru saja datang dengan berbagai jenis makanan ditangannya.

"Chen hyung, kau memakan semua itu?" ujar sehun tidak percaya melihat banyaknya makanan yang chen bawa.

"Ini untuk baozi ku, sepertinya dia tambah kurus akhir-akhir ini" ucap chen

"_Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan matanya" _batin semuanya -minus chen-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai menghempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang miliknya. Namja berkulit sedikit lebih gelap itu nampak kelelahan setelah seharian berlatih dance bersama sunbaenya. Kai menoleh kearah kamar kyungsoo yang berhadapan dengan kamarnya. Lampu kamar kyungsoo masih menyala,itu berarti kyungsoo belum tertidur.

Dulu saat mereka masih kecil,kai senang sekali pergi ke kamar kyungsoo. Balkon kamar mereka yang letaknya berdekatan,membuat kai dengan mudah melompatinya dan masuk kamar kyungsoo. Tapi entah kenapa sejak mulai masuk High school kyungsoo perlahan menjauhi kai.

Kai yang selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan dancenya memang jarang bertemu kyungsoo baik disekolah maupun dirumah. Tiap kali mereka berpapasan,kyungsoo otomatis akan segera menjauhi kai. Semenjak kyungsoo menjauhinya kai merasakan kesepian,kedua orang tuanya tinggal dijepang untuk urusan bisnis mereka,sebetulnya kyungsoo juga tinggal sendirian. Namun dulu saat orang tua mereka mengusulkan agar kai dan kyungsoo tinggal bersama, kyungsoo menolaknya dengan alasan ingin lebih mandiri.

"Ahh~ sebaiknya aku segera mandi dan tidur"

"Gyaaaa~"

Suara teriakan kyungsoo terdengar sangat jelas dari kamar kyungsoo.

"Hyung?ada apa?" teriak kai dari balkon kamarnya

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari kyungsoo. Karena merasa khawatir kai segera melompati pagar balkon kamarnya menujun kamar kyungsoo. Dengan mudah kai memasuki kamar kyungsoo.

"Hyung, ada apa? Apa ada pencuri masuk?" tanya kai cemas melihat kyungsoo terduduk didekat pintu kamar.

"Jo-jongin"

Kai sungguh sangat merindukan panggilan itu,hanya kyungsoo yang memanggilnya jongin bukan kai.

"I-itu" dengan tangan gemetar kyungsoo menunjuk kearah tempat tidurnya

Kai terkejut melihat apa yang ada ditempat tidur kyungsoo. Seorang bayi mungil dengan kostum beruang coklat. Bayi mungil itu memandang kai dan kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya.

"Anak siapa itu hyung?" tanya kai bingung

"A-aku tidak tau, dia tiba-tiba saja ada disana" jawab kyungsoo masih gemetar

"Jangan takut hyung" kai berusaha menenangkan kyungsoo yang masih syok dengan kedatangan bayi dikamarnya.

"Daaa~" celoteh bayi itu semangat seolah tidak memperhatikan dua namja yang tengah kebingungan didepannya.

"Daa..daa.."

"Em,hyung sepertinya dia minta digendong" ucap kai setelah melihat tangan bayi itu terulur ke atas.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Daaa...!" sepertinya bayi itu mulai kesal karena tidak ada yang menggendongnya.

Akhirnya kyungsoo menggendong bayi mungil itu meskipun masih sedikit syok. Kai tersenyum melihat kyungsoo sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil yang sangat lucu.

"Cho kyungsan" (Baby nya di hello baby SNSD)

"Eh,kau bilang apa hyung?"

"Sepertinya bayi ini bernama cho kyungsan" ucap kyungsoo menunjukkan rajutan nama di kerah baju bayi itu.

"Aaaa~" bayi itu –kyungsan- terlihat sangat senang saat kyungsoo memanggil namanya.

"Jadi nama mu kyungsan?" kai mendekati kyungsan yang kini berada digendongan kyungsoo.

"Apa kita perlu melaporkan hal ini pada polisi?" tanya kyungsoo khawatir orang tua kyungsan akan mencari bayi lucu ini.

"Kurasa besok saja hyung kita ke kantor polisi,sekarang sudah terlalu malam" ucap kai.

"Daaa~" kyungsan terlihat mengulurkan tangannya pada kai yang berniat kembali ke kamarnya.

"Mwo?kau ingin aku gendong eoh?"

"Taaa..." ucap kyungsan yang seolah mengerti dengan ucapan kai.

"Baiklah,setelah ini kau harus tidur arra?" ucap kai akhirnya menggendong kyungsan.

Namun pada kenyataannya kyungsan tidak mau lepas dari gendongan kai,tiap kali kai menidurkan kyungsan pada ranjang kyungsoo, bayi mungil itu terbangun dan menangis.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini?" kai terlihat sibuk menenangkan kyungsan yang menangis.

"Malam ini kau bisa tidur disini,sepertinya kyungsan tidak mau berpisah dengan mu"

"Ba-baiklah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamar membuat kai sedikit terganggu. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mendapati hanya ada kyungsan yang tidur disampingnya. Semalam akhirnya kai menginap dirumah kyungsoo. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka berdua tidak menginap bersama seperti ini.

Kai tidak melihat kyungsoo dikamarnya,mungkin namja bermata bulat itu sudah bangun sejak tadi. Kai sangat hafal kebiasaan kyungsoo yang selalu bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya,kai segera menuju dapur. Dan benar saja,kyungsoo terlihat sibuk dengan berbagai macam bahan masakan.

"Selamat pagi hyung"

"Kau sudah bangun?duduklah akan ku buatkan sarapan" ucap kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada masakannya.

Tak selang berapa lama kemudian seporsi nasi goreng kimchi dan sup kimchi tersaji diatas meja makan.

"Selamat makan...whoaa masakan mu memang selalu yang paling enak hyung" puji kai sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Makanlah yang banyak"

"Masakan rumahan memang paling lezat" ucap kai sibuk mengunyah makanan dimulutnya.

"Selama ini kau tidak pernah makan dirumah?"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku selalu membeli makanan cepat saji"

"Kau tau itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu bukan?" ucap kyungsoo

"Kau kan tau hyung, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak" bela kai

"Huwaaaa..." suara tangisan kyungsan terdengar sampai dapur tempat kai dan kyungsoo menyantap sarapan mereka.

"Aku akan melihatnya,kau habiskan saja sarapan mu" ucap kyungsoo kemudian pergi meninggalkan kai.

Kai kembali melanjutkan makannya. Sudah sangat lama sekali ia tidak merasakan rasa makanan buatan kyungsoo. Terakhir kali ia makan buatan kyungsoo saat mereka berdua sedang piknik sewaktu di junior high school.

"Jo-jongin cepat kemari" teriak kyungsoo panik.

Secepat kilat kai berlari menuju kamar kyungsoo yang terletak dilantai dua.

"A-ada apa hyung?" kai menerobos masuk pintu kamar kyungsoo yang terbuka setengahnya.

"Li-lihat ini" kyungsoo menunjuk kearah ranjang miliknya.

Kai yakin kalau setengah jam yang lalu bayi yang berada diranjang kyungsoo sangat kecil. Entah kenapa kini yang ia lihat seorang bayi bertubuh agak lebih besar,baju yang ia kenakan pun nampak terlalu sesak.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?" tanya kai setelah sadar dari kagetnya

"A-aku tidak tau, bukan kah kyungsan bayi berumur sekitar 3 bulan?"

"Paaa~ mhaa~"

"Kau mendengarnya hyung?dia seperti memanggil kita appa dan umma" kata kai mencoba mendekati bayi itu.

"Kyu-kyungsan" panggil kyungsoo

"Maa~"

"Sepertinya dia memang kyungsan, hyung" ucap kai setelah menggendong kyungsan yang entah kenapa pertumbuhannya sangat cepat.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa dia tumbuh secepat ini?" tanya kyungsoo dengan ekspresi khasnya O_O

"Ku rasa sebaiknya kita merawat dia terlebih dahulu hyung, aku tidak yakin polisi akan mempercayai ucapan kita"

"A-aku akan meminta bantuan baekhyun, ku dengar dia memiliki keponakan yang masih balita" ucap kyungsoo kemudian menghubungi baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting Tong...

Bel rumah kyungsoo berbunyi nyaring.

"Kurasa itu baekhyun" ucap kyungsoo yang tengah menyuapi kyungsan

"Biar aku yang membuka hyung"

"Annyeong kyung-ie... eh?kai?oh maaf sepertinya aku salah rumah" ucap baekhyun saat kai yang membuka pintunya.

"Kau tidak salah rumah hyung,masuklah kyungsoo hyung ada didapur" ucap kai mempersilahkan baekhyun masuk.

"Baekkie kau sudah datang?"

"Kyung, bagaimana bisa kai ada dirumah mu?dan siapa bayi itu?" tanya baekhyun sekaligus

"Bertanyalah satu-satu baek, kai ada dirumah ku karena semalam dia menginap disini"

"Mwo?" teriak baekhyun membuat kyungsan terkejut dan menangis

"Huweeee..."

Kai segera menggendong kyungsan dan menenangkannya.

"Kau membuat kyungsan terkejut hyung" ujar kai yang tengah menepuk pelan punggung bayi manis itu.

"Mi-mianhe, tapi bisa kalian jelaskan pada ku apa yang terjadi disini?"

Kyungsoo menceritakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya semalam. Dari pertama kyungsan yang tiba-tiba saja ada dikamar nya sampai kejadian tadi pagi yang membuat kai dan kyungsoo ketakutan karena kyungsan tumbuh dengan sangat cepat.

"Baek, apa kau mendengarkan ku?" kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya didepan baekhyun yang terlihat sedang mencerna cerita kyungsoo

"Kyung, pukul aku"

Plak...

"Yah apa yang kau lakukan" seru baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul oleh kyungsoo.

"Kau bilang minta dipukul" sahut kyungsoo polos

"Oke aku tau ini sangat tidak masuk akal,bayi yang tiba-tiba ada dikamar mu lalu dia tidak mau berpisah dengan kai dan tiba-tiba saja kau menemukan bayi itu tumbuh lebih besar dari semalam?" cerocos baekhyun

"Hyung~ dia mengompoli ku" kai tiba-tiba muncul dengan kaos basah dibagian depannya

"Kau ganti saja popoknya" ucap baekhyun enteng

"Sejujurnya kami tidak tau apa-apa tentang bayi, aku memanggil mu untuk membantu kami merawat bayi itu untuk sementara" ujar kyungsoo

"APA?JADI KALIAN BERNIAT MENJADIKAN KU BABY SITTER?"

Kai yakin suara teriakan baekhyun bisa terdekat sampai 5 kompleks dari sini.

"Jangan berteriak hyung, kau mau membuat kyungsan menangis lagi huh?" gumam kai merasa dongkol karena kaos kesayangannya kini sudah basah oleh ompol.

"Aish kalian membuat ku pusing saja, sepertinya kita harus berbelanja untuk keperluan bayi" baekhyun memijat belakang lehernya yang terasa sangat kaku karena kejadian dirumah kyungsoo.

"Kau mandilah dulu kai" suruh kyungsoo yang sedikit tidak tega melihat namja tampan itu kini terlihat sangat berantakan.

Dengan menggunakan mobil baekhyun,kyungsoo,kai dan tak lupa kyungsan pergi mencari berbagai macam barang untuk kebutuhan kyungsan. Entah bagaimana ceritanya ada beberapa potong baju milik keponakan kyungsoo yang masih tertinggal dirumahnya. Jadi,kyungsoo tidak perlu bingung dengan apa yang kyungsan kenakan.

"Aaaa~" celoteh kyungsan saat melihat kejendela mobil

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kyungsan yang berada dipangkuan kyungsoo terlonjak gembira. Bayi mungil itu tak hentinya berceloteh membuat suasana dimobil baekhyun menjadi sangat ramai.

Kai sedikit berterima kasih dengan kedatangan kyungsan,kini ia dan kyungsoo bisa berada sedekat ini seperti dahulu. Kai memandangi kyungsan yang tengah asik berceloteh dan kyungsoo yang terlihat menanggapi celotehan kyungsan.

"Haahh~ aku seperti seorang sopir pribadi yang akan mengantarkan sebuah keluarga kecil pergi berbelanja" baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya pelan dibalik kursi kemudi.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah mendengar ucapan baekhyun. Kai yang melihat ekspresi kyungsoo berpikir kalau itu sangatlah manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah sekarang kita mencari makanan bayi" ujar baekhyun yang kini sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau lelah hyung?biar aku yang menggendong kyungsan" tawar kai tidak tega selama hampir satu jam kyungsoo menggendong bayi itu.

"Ah tidak apa-apa" tolak kyungsoo halus.

"Hei kyungsan,kau mau ikut appa?" panggil kai sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Kyungsan yang melihat hal itu segera berontak dari pelukan kyungsoo,rupanya bayi lucu dan menggemaskan itu ingin berada dalam pelukan kai.

"Nah,sekarang sama appa biarkan umma mu beristirahat"

"Aaa~" celotehnya senang.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya yang kini bisa dipastikan berwarna merah merona. Bukankah kini mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia?.

"Yah kalian berdua kenapa lambat sekali" teriak baekhyun.

Kyungsoo segera mendorong troli belanjaan mereka yang hampir penuh. Sedangkan kai hanya berjalan pelan sambil berceloteh dengan kyungsan.

"Nah sekarang semua sudah lengkap,kajja kita pulang" ujar baekhyun setelah membayar semua belanjaan mereka,dengan uang kai tentu saja.

"Kami akan naik taksi saja hyung,kau pulang lah duluan" ujar kai dengan kyungsan yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya.

"Jongin benar,jika kau mengantar kami kau akan memutar jalan lebih jauh"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar,sebelum akhirnya ia menyetujui permintaan kaisoo.

"Hati-hati dijalan,jangan mengebut" pesan kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Nde,kalian juga"

Sekitar pukul 10 malam,kaisoo dan kyungsan tiba dirumah kyungsoo. Setelah membayar taksi,kai segera mengambil beberapa kantung belanjaan mereka dibagasi. Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati menggendong kyungsan agar tidak terbangun.

"Aku akan menidurkan kyungsan dikamar" ujar kyungsoo pelan.

"Nde,aku akan pulang sebentar hyung" sahut kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau belum tidur hyung?" Rupanya kai baru saja selesai mandi dirumahnya,rambutnya masih terlihat basah.

"Hmm?aku sedang membuat ramyun,apa kau mau?"

"Ahh~ tentu saja hyung,ramyun buatan mu yang paling enak"

"Jangan berlebihan jongin,ini hanya ramyun instan"

"Aku tidak berlebihan hyung,kau tau?waktu itu sehun pernah membuatkan ku ramyun tapi rasanya sangat aneh dan aku bersumpah tidak akan menyuruh si albino itu untuk membuat ramyun lagi"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar cerita kai.

"Hyung..?" panggil kai

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau boleh bertanya pada mu?"

"Tanya kan saja"

"Kenapa kau semakin menjauhi ku?"

Pertanyaan kai hampir membuat kyungsoo menumpahkan kuah ramyunnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" tanya kai khawatir melihat reaksi kyungsoo.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa"

"Hyung,jawab pertanyaan ku" desak kai

"Pe-pertanyaan apa?"

"Kenapa kau berubah hyung?"

"Aku tidak berubah,jongin"

"Kalau kau tidak berubah kenapa kau tidak berani menatap ku saat aku sedang berbicara" ucap kai setengah berteriak.

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka kai akan berteriak seperti itu padanya.

"Mi-mianhe hyung,aku tidak bermaksud membentak mu" sesal kai,karena melihat kyungsoo sedikit ketakutan dengan teriakannya.

"Hyung,katakan apa aku berbuat salah pada mu?aku akan meminta maaf hyung,tapi aku mohon jangan acuhkan aku" ucap kai pelan.

"..."

"Hyung,kau tau sejak kecil appa dan umma ku sering pergi untuk urusan bisnis,dan setiap kali mereka meninggalkan ku hanya kau yang selalu datang menghiburku"

"..."

"Saat ulang tahun ku,kau bahkan dengan susah payah terjaga sampai tengah malam hanya untuk memberikan ucapan selamat kepada ku"

"..."

"Kau bahkan dengan berani menolong ku yang hampir tenggelam didanau,tanpa peduli keadaan mu sendiri hyung"

"A-aku..."

"Aku mohon hyung,kau boleh membenci ku,memaki ku,bahkan memukul ku tapi jangan acuhkan aku hyung" tanpa terasa air mata kai menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Jongin..." kyungsoo menghapus tetesan air mata itu dengan jarinya.

"Aku tidak membenci mu jongin"

"..."

Kali ini kai yang terdiam,membiarkan kyungsoo melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bahkan jika kau memaki ku sekalipun aku tidak akan pernah membenci mu,karena aku menyukai mu"

Kai terkejut mendengar pernyataan kyungsoo,namun sebelum kai menjawab kata-kata kyungsoo namja manis itu terlebih dulu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku sengaja menghindari mu,agar aku tidak terlalu sakit hati,agar aku dapat dengan mudah membunuh perasaan ini"

"A-apa yang kau maksud hyung?" tanya kai bingung

"Aku mendengar semuanya,jongin kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan pada mu" sahut kyungsoo dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Mendengar semuanya?apa yang kau dengar hyung?"

"Mungkin kau sudah lupa,tapi hari itu menjadi hari yang paling menyakitkan untuk ku"

**Flashback **

Kyungsoo berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang latihan dance disekolahnya. Hari ini merupakan pengumuman anggota klub dance yang akan mengikuti kompetisi dance antar sekolah. Diantara salah satu calon perwakilan sekolah ada kim jong in. Teman masa kecilnya sekaligus cinta pertama kyungsoo.

Tanpa memperdulikan beberapa siswa yang berjalam penuh semangat menuju ruangan klub dance,untuk mengetahui apakah kai masuk dalam perwakilan sekolah atau tidak. Dengan sedikit susah payah kyungsoo memperhatikan nama-nama yang tertempel pada papan pengumuman didepan ruangan klub dance.

"Omo jongin,dia terpilih menjadi salah satu perwakilan sekolah" seru kyungsoo setelah menemukan nama kai dipapan pengumuman itu.

"Aku harus memberitahunya" ucap kyungsoo kemudian pergi menuju kelas kai.

Rupanya dikelas,kai sedang bersama teman-temannya,chanyeol si namja tinggi yang merupakan wakil kapten tim basket,kris namja berambut pirang sang kapten tim basket,suho wakil ketua osis,chen ketua klub vokal dan sehun yang merupakan anggota klub dance sama seperti kai. Meskipun mereka semua tidak satu angkatan,tapi mereka senang berkumpul tanpa memperdulikan status sunbae-hoobae diantara mereka.

Kyungsoo berniat membuka pintu kelas kai,tepat saat suara yang kyungsoo yakini merupakan suara chanyeol sedang membicarakan kyungsoo.

"Kai,kulihat kau sering pulang bersama namja bermata bulat itu"

"Kyungsoo hyung maksudmu?dia tetangga ku sekaligus teman ku sejak kecil" jelas kai

"Benarkah,pantas aja kalian terlihat sangat akrab" timpal chen

"Kyungsoo hyung sangat baik pada ku,mungkin karena appa dan umma ku sering berpergian,jadi hanya kyungsoo hyung yang selalu menemani ku"

"Kurasa dia cukup manis" kris yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka kini mulai tertarik dengan topik ini

"Kau benar kris,mata bulatnya sangat lucu" suho membenarkan ucapan kris

"Yah panggil aku hyung" protes kris karena suho memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel hyung

"Hei kai,apa kau menyukai kyungsoo hyung?" tanya si magnae,sehun

"Mwo?kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" elak kai gugup.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kalian hanya berteman saja,pasti kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih bukan?" goda chanyeol dengan senyum lebar

"A-aku dan kyungsoo hyung bukan kekasih"

"Lalu apa kau menyukainya?" tanya chen

"Tidak.." jawab kai

Seketika itu kyungsoo seperti merasakan didorong menuju jurang tak berdasar. Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk didepan pintu kelas kai sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Berharap suara isakan kyungsoo tidak terdengar sampai kedalam. Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan kelas kai,membuat semua siswa menatapnya heran.

**Flashback end**

"H-hyung,kau mendengar semua itu?" tanya kai memegangi kedua pundak kyungsoo yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku mendengar semuanya,sejak saat itu aku berusaha menjauhi mu"

"Astaga hyung,seharusnya kau mengatakan hal ini pada ku sejak awal" kai mendekap kyungsoo yang tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Waktu itu aku memang menjawab seperti itu,kau tau kenapa hyung?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena aku tidak mau mereka melihat wajah manis mu saat mereka menggoda mu,hanya aku kim jong in yang boleh melihat wajah manis mu itu" ucap kai sambil tersenyum

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. "Maksud mu?"

"Hyung,dengarkan aku baik-baik" kai menangkup kedua pipi kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"Aku kim jong in mencintai namja didepan ku do kyungsoo"

"Bo-bohong" ucap kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa kau membohongi mu hyung"

"Wa-waktu itu kau bilang tidak menyukai ku"

**Flashback**

"A-aku dan kyungsoo hyung bukan kekasih"

"Lalu apa kau menyukainya?" tanya chen

"Tidak.." jawab kai

"_Tapi aku mencintai nya"_ ucap kai dalam hati

**Flashback end**

"Begitulah yang sebenarnya terjadi hyung" jelas kai

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau tidak berkata jujur pada mereka?"

"Jika aku berkata jujur,mereka akan menggoda mu hyung dan aku tidak suka kalau mereka melihat wajah manis mu saat tersipu" kai mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"Be-benarkah?"

"Saranghe hyung,aku sangat mencintai mu kyung-ie" kai mengecup pelan bibir kyungsoo

"Na-nado saranghe" kyungsoo yang tersipu malu membenamkan wajahnya pada dada kai.

"Ekspresi ini yang tidak ingin ku tunjukan pada siapa pun hyung" kai memeluk kyungsoo dengan hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini kai terbangun dengan perasaan yang sangat luar biasa. Kesalahpahaman yang terjadi selama ini sudah terselesaikan. Ia dan kyungsoo resmi menjadi kekasih. Kai menatap kyungsan yang masih tertidur pulas disebelahnya,sedangkan kyungsoo sudah pasti namja itu sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam,kai segera turun ke lantai satu menuju dapur yang menyatu dengan ruangan makan. Ia melihat kyungsoo sudah memakai seragamnya dan memakai sebuah apron biru dengan gambar pororo.

"Selamat pagi sayang" kai memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang membuat kyungsoo sedikit terkejut.

"Duduklah dulu,aku sedang membuat sarapan"

"Morning kiss chagi" kai memajukan bibirnya

Chup

Dengan cepat kyungsoo mencium bibir namja yang lebih muda darinya.

"Apa kyungsan belum bangun?" tanya kyungsoo yang tengah mengaduk supnya.

"Dia masih tidur tadi,hari ini kita sekolah,bagaimana dengan kyungsan?"

"Entahlah,apa kita akan menitipkannya pada lee ahjuma yang tinggal didepan?"

Belum sempat kai menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo,dua namja itu dikejutkan oleh kehadiran bocah berumur kira-kira 1 tahun yang memanggil mereka appa dan umma

"Appa...Umma" ujar bocah itu sambil mengucek matanya yang masih sedikit terbuka

"Huwaaa siapa kau" teriak kai histeris,kyungsoo tidak berteriak panik hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi andalannya O_O

"Appa...huweee" tangis bocah itu pecah membuat kai dan kyungsoo semakin kebingungan.

"Ky-kyungsan..?" ucap kyungsoo yang masih syok

"Umma~" bocah itu –kyungsan- berlari dengan susah payah kemudian mendekap kaki kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Dia kyungsan" ucap kai tidak percaya.

Hari itu juga kai dan kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaa~ dia lucu sekali" –luhan

"Manisnya" –lay

"Beruntungnya kau kyung,bisa mendapat bayi semanis kyungsan" –baekhyun

"Lihat dia memandangi ku dengan imut" –tao

"Omo dia tersenyum pada ku" –xiumin

Rumah kyungsoo mendadak ramai oleh teman-teman mereka. Setelah mendengar cerita dari baekhyun,mereka semua kompak pergi kerumah kyungsoo untuk melihat wujud dari bayi yang baekhyun ceritakan pada mereka.

"Lihatlah mereka melupakan kita gara-gara si cebol itu" gerutu kris karena namjachingunya –tao- lebih fokus pada kyungsan

"Namanya kyungsan bukan cebol kris" ucap kai tanpa embel-embel hyung dibelakang nama kris

Sedangkan sang objek,kyungsan tengah sibuk dengan mainan yang dibawakan oleh teman-teman appa dan ummanya.

"Apa kau akan merawatnya sampai ia dewasa?" tanya chen memperhatikan xiumin yang tengah memangku kyungsan.

"Entahlah hyung" jawab kai lemas

"Bagaimana jika orang tuanya datang menjemput?" tanya suho.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana wujud orang tua dari bayi ajaib ini" ucap chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari sebulan kyungsan tinggal bersama 'appa dan umma'nya. Saat kai dan kyungsoo pergi sekolah,kyungsan akan dititipkan ditempat penitipan anak. Untung saja,kyungsan tidak tiba-tiba tumbuh seperti dulu lagi. Ia masih seperti anak berumur 1 tahun namun sudah bisa berbicara meskipun masih kurang lancar.

"Umma..umma pancake" kyungsan menarik celemek yang dipakai kyungsoo

"Nde?kyungsan mau pancake?" ujar kyungsoo mensejajarkan tingginya dengan kyungsan.

Kyungsan mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Baiklah,umma akan buatkan pancake,tunggu lah bersama appa diruang tv"

Dengan patuh kyungsan menuju ruang tv dimana sang appa tengah sibuk dengan PSP nya. Bibir kyungsan terkerucut maju dengan sempurna saat melihat appanya sibuk sendiri dengan benda kotak berwarna hitam.

Kaki mungil kyungsan mendekati kai yang terngah terbaring dilantai. Saking asiknya ia tidak menyadari bahwa kyungsan mulai merangkak naik keatas kakinya dan...

Dugh...

"ARGGGHHHH" teriak kai kesakitan sambil memegangi selangkangannya.

"Jongin?ada apa?" tanya kyungsoo panik saat melihat kai tengah berguling-guling kesakitan.

"D-dia menginjak junior ku" teriak kai frustasi

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya lebar O_O

"Kyungsan,apa itu benar?" tanya kyungsoo meletakkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Aku tidak syengaja umma" jawab kyungsan pelan,mungkin takut sang umma akan memarahinya.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan seperti itu ne,lihat appa mu sangat kesakitan" kyungsoo mendekati kyungsan yang tengah tertunduk. Sedangkan kai masih mengaduh kesakitan.

"Arraseyo umma" jawab kyungsan patuh

"Nah sekarang minta maaf pada appa"

"Appa...kyung-ie mintya maaf" ucap kyungsan pelan

"Nde nde jangan diulangi lagi" jawab kai akhirnya memaafkan kyungsan karena melihat wajah kyungsan yang akan menangis.

"Baby pancake mu sudah jadi" teriak kyungsoo dari arah dapur.

"Appa..appa pancake kyung-ie" kyungsan dengan semangat memukul punggung kai membuat kai sedikit mengaduh kesakitan.

"Whooaa pancake, kyung-ie syuka pancake" ujar kyungsan berbinar karena umma nya membuat pancake caramel kesukaannya.

"Makanlah dengan hati-hati" ucap kyungsoo

"Apa sesakit itu?" tanya kyungsoo khawatir

"Bayangkan saja milik mu diinjak dengan keras" sahut kai sedikit kesal.

"Sudahlah,dia hanya anak kecil".

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia nakal sekali,kau ingat waktu kyungsan membuat kris hyung tercebur ke kolam ikan?ia juga berhasil membuat chanyeol dikejar anjing galak,jangan lupakan sehun yang hampir saja terjatuh dari pohon?" kai mencoba mengingat semua kenakalan kyungsan akhir-akhir ini.

"Bukankah wajar anak seumuran dia masih nakal?" bela kyungsoo

"Yah baby,kenapa kau selalu membela kyungsoo?" rengek kai

"Karena dia anak ku" jawab kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kyungsan versi kita" ucap kai dengan senyum pervert.

"Ya-yah apa maksud mu?" ujar kyungsoo melihat aura hitam disekitar kai

"Appa umma sedang apa?" tanya kyungsan heran melihat appa dan ummanya tengah berpelukan didepannya.

"Appa sedang berencana membuatkan adik untuk mu" jawab kai kemudian mendapat pukulan dari kyungsoo.

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh aneh padanya" seru kyungsoo

Ting...tong..

Bel rumah kyungsoo berbunyi nyaring.

"Siapa yang malam-malam begini berkunjung?" ujar kai

Ting...Tong..Ting...Tong...

"Iya sebentar" teriak kai kesal karena bel terus saja berbunyi.

Dengan kesal kai membuka pintu dan mendapati dua orang namja asing berdiri didepan nya.

"Kau,kembalikan anak ku" teriak namja tinggi dengan kulit pucat.

Kai hanya bisa melongo mendengar ucapan namja asing itu.

Plak...

Seorang namja lain berpipi lebih chubby memukul namja yang tadi berteriak pada kai.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan suami ku ini" ucap namja itu dengan gigi kelincinya.

"Yah kau tidak mengijinkan kami masuk?" teriak namja pucat itu lagi.

"Si-silahkan masuk" ucap kai setengah tidak sadar.

"Rumah yang cukup bagus" ucap namja pucat itu setelah masuk kedalam

"Siapa yang datang jongin?" tanya kyungsoo dengan kyungsan dalam gendongannya.

"Mommy~" kyungsan berontak dalam gendongan kyungsoo sehingga kyungsoo dengan terpaksa menurunkan kyungsan

Kyungsan berlari kecil menuju namja dengan gigi kelincinya itu.

"Aigo~ anak mommy sudah besar" ucap namja itu sambil menggendong kyungsan

"Kau tidak kangen pada daddy mu ini" namja berkulit pucat itu merentangkan tangannya berharap kyungsan mau memeluknya

"Kyung-ie tidak kangen daddy" jawab kyungsan mutlak

"Yah kau!"

"Seseorang bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya kai bingung.

"Ah maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri,aku lee ehm cho sungmin,dan ini suami ku cho kyuhyun"  
"Du-duklah aku akan membuatkan minum" ucap kyungsoo

"Jadi begini,kami ingin mengambil anak kami kyungsan" ucap sungmin yang tengah memangku kyungsan

"Bagaimana kami bisa percaya kalau kalian orang tua kandungnya?" selidik kai.

"Kau tidak lihat wajah tampan kyungsan menurun dari ku?" ucap kyuhyun angkuh

"Kyu,sekali lagi kau membuka mulut mu akan kupastikan semua koleksi game mu musnah saat ini juga" ancam sungmin menatap tajam suaminya.

"Nd-nde" jawab kyuhyun pasrah

"Tentunya kalian sudah tau,kalau kyungsan bukan bayi biasa?pasti dia telah dua kali mengalami pertumbuhan?"

Kyungsoo dan kai mengangguk.

"Kami merupakan bangsa ELF,ditempat kami segala sesuatunya berjalan dengan tidak biasa,terkadang bayi yang lahir hari ini,besok ia sudah menjadi remaja berumur 17 tahun" jelas sungmin

"Lalu bagaimana kyungsan bisa sampai kesini?" tanya kyungsoo

"Ini semua karena salah suami ku" sahut sungmin yang memberi penekanan pada kata suami membuat kyuhyun langsung menciut dibuatnya.

"Saat itu kami sedang menggunakan mesin waktu untuk pergi mengunjungi saudara ku,dan **si tuan cho** ini malah asik bermain dengan PSPnya,sehingga membuat gelombang magnetik sedikit terpencar,kyungsan yang tidak sengaja terlepas dari gendongan ku pun menghilang dan mendarat disini"

"Jadi kalian ingin mengambil kyungsan?" kyungsoo sedikit tidak rela berpisah dengan kyungsan.

"Maafkan aku,tapi dunia ini tidak baik bagi kyungsan" ucap sungmin menyesal

"Hei jagoan jangan lupakan appa dan umma mu" ujar kai berusaha menenangkan kyungsoo yang menangis.

"Umma jangan nangis" kyungsan membelai pipi kyungsoo yang basah oleh air mata.

"Nde,umma tidak akan menangis kyung-ie jangan nakal,ingat selalu mencuci kaki mu saat akan tidur" pesan kyungsoo

"Kyung-ie janji umma tidak akan nakal" janji kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kajja baby,kita harus pulang" ajak sungmin

"Nde,mom"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati kai dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu,terima kasih telah merawat kyungsan" sungmin menundukkan badannya.

Sebuah kepulan asap tiba-tiba muncul diruang tamu,keluarga kecil itu segera msuk kedalam asap itu dan perlahan asap itu menghilang bersama mereka.

"Aku akan merindukan kyungsan" ucap kyungsoo sedih

"Aku juga,bocah nakal itu sudah memberikan warna bagi hidup kita"

"Oya,tadi apa yang kyuhyun katakan?"

"Oh itu,dia bilang lebih baik membuat kyungsan versi kita sendiri" ucap kai dengan smirknya

"A-aku akan membereskan meja" ujar kyungsoo menyadari sinyal bahaya dari namjachingunya.

"Gyaaa jongin turunkan aku" teriak kyungsoo karena kai menggendongnya.

"Tidak akan..."

"Besok kita masih sekolah..." seru kyungsoo memberontak dalam gendongan kai.

"Kalau begitu kita bolos.." sahut kai enteng

"TIDAK...!"

END

Ada yang baca?kalau ada syukurlah dan jangan lupa review

Kalo nggak ada ya sudah -_-

Ceritanya aneh?garing?ngga lucu?ngga nyambung?ngga apa-apa yang penting ide milik sendiri bukan copas karya orang lain ^^

Tolong review ya untuk menghargai secuil hasil kerja keras author ^^

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati ^^

Bash chara?author doa'in biasnya ganti jadi sooman kalo sampe berani bash chara yang ada di FF ini -_-

Bye...


End file.
